Twenty year hiatus
by kiwi-girl123
Summary: A deadly serial killer is back after twenty years in hiding but now he has a partner. Things turn personal for the SBPD when on of their own goes missing and they have to face against time before they become the killers next victim.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own Psych. All the original characters belong to Steve Franks. The only characters I own are the ones I make up.

A/N If there are any spelling mistakes to you this is how we spell these words in New Zealand.

I want to thank my lovely beta ScarySherrySpencer agreeing to beta my story.

The sun rays began to sneak through Shawn's bedroom curtains and fall onto his face as he groggily opened his eyes and saw the alarm clock on the bedroom table. The red numbers glowed 6.30 am, the alarm clock wasn't due to go off for another half an hour. He pushed his face into his pillow wishing sleep to come again, even if for only another half an hour. Knowing this wasn't going to be a possibility he shifted his attention to the sleeping women in his arms and unable to believe how much his life had changed because of her. He never imagined 9 years ago he would be where he was today. Back then he was the guy that said he never wanted this kind of life and he was destined to be the eternal bachelor. Then he met her in that diner and everything changed. They had both taken their time to getting to this point. They had survived shootings, kidnappings and ex's till they finally gave in and began dating. He closed his eyes silently remembering everything that had brought them to where they were today.

_He was so nervous during their first date that all he could think about was the possibility that he would muck it up and ruin everything. It had taken them 5 years to reach this point and no matter how many times Gus told him to be calm he just couldn't.___

_"Shawn calm down it's going to be fine," Gus reassured him.___

_"What if I mess it up? Jules will never forgive me. It's taken us 5 years to get here," Shawn asked.___

_"Shawn, Juliet really likes you and you're usually great on first dates." Gus replied.___

_"This just isn't any other first date, this is Jules." ___

_"Shawn I know who it is. Just be yourself that's why Juliet likes you. What are you really worried about Shawn?" ___

_"__What if she likes the first date so much she'll want a second one?"_

_"So what Shawn, it's only a second date."_

_"Do you know what a second date means, then she'll want a third and before I know it we'll be married with kids"_  
><em><br>__"Shawn I don't think marriage is the first thing on her mind right now. It's only a first date. So calm down and enjoy your night with the girl you've been after for 5 years."___

_"I guess you're right. Thanks man."___

_"You better leave before you're late or Juliet really will be angry at you"___

_The date went even better than Shawn could have imagined with an amazing dinner at an Italian restaurant and a walk down the beach. After dropping Juliet off at her apartment and having an incredible first kiss, Shawn drove home and contemplated the events of the evening. He didn't mess it up like he feared and he was even ready for another date with her. A second date soon followed and it was just as amazing as the first one. After that came a third, and Shawn was no longer worried about what might happen in the future. He took Gus's advice and it was working great. They had said they loved each other and they were both happy knowing the other felt the same.___

_The relationship was going great until Shawn revealed his secret to Juliet. She was hurt and angry that he had been lying to her for 7 years and 3 months of their relationship, but more so that he had been lying to SBPD. The cop part of her was screaming to report Shawn for lying to the police for so long but another part was stopping her. Shawn begged her not to tell, not for his own sake but for his dad's and Gus's. Reluctantly she agreed but told him not to call her or come by her apartment any more until she had time to processes everything and was able to come to a decision. It was 2 weeks of hell for both Shawn and Juliet. On Gus's advice Shawn did everything she asked of him and stayed away and didn't call. Then one night just as he was closing up Psych for the weekend Juliet walked through door. He listened while she talked. It was hard for both of them. Shawn had hurt her beyond means but she was still grateful that he would risk everything for her. Although she forgave him she said it would take a long time for him to regain her trust. She asked that they take things slowly giving her time to trust him again. Shawn happily accepted. ___

_It took time for them to rebuild their relationship, but slowly it became strong and once again Juliet began to trust him. She had to admit that since she found out what he could really do she found his gift amazing and realized he had helped solved many cases because of it.___

_They had been dating one and a half years before Shawn realized that this was the girl he wanted to marry. He didn't want to be an eternal bachelor anymore. He wanted a family with her and he wasn't afraid of commitment or settling down. All he had to do was buy a ring and wait for the right to time to ask. Gus would certainly be surprised when he told him about his plans. Gus always thought he would get married first and have kids. Technically this was the case since he had been married once in Mexico, even if he did have a goat as his best man. While Shawn had been dating Juliet, Gus did enter into a serious relationship but that had ended when she accepted a job outside of California. When Shawn told him about his plans he got the reaction he thought he would get.___

_Gus and Shawn were relaxing in the Psych office after just having helped the SBPD solve yet another murder case when Shawn plucked up the courage to tell Gus he planned to propose to Juliet. ___

_"I'm going to ask Jules to marry me," Shawn said.___

_"Okay Shawn just makes sure your dad," Gus stopped mid-sentence realizing what Shawn had just said "Did you just say you're going to propose to Juliet?"___

_"No Gus I said I was going to propose to you. Will you marry me?" Shawn's voice was full of humor.___

_"Shawn seriously?"__  
><em>

_"Yeah I am."___

_"Do you have a ring? Have you asked her father? You know there are heaps of things you need to consider before you get married. You can't just ask Juliet to spend the rest of her life with you without any plans." ___

_"Gus you seriously think I haven't thought about this? I've been thinking about it for the past two months. Yes I have a ring and I asked her father when we flew out for a visit last month." ___

_Gus could tell Shawn was very serious about this but he had to press on to make sure Shawn was really prepared. "What about money Shawn? Weddings cost heaps, plus you will end up buying a house and having kids they cost heaps too."___

_"Gus, I have some money saved up from when I was on the road besides we make a decent enough living from Psych and consulting for the SBPD. Plus isn't that what I have you for?" Shawn looked a Gus's face "Dude I'm totally kidding".___

_"Whatever happened to the Shawn that never wanted to get married? The Shawn that was afraid of his first date with Juliet?" ___

_"He fell in love with a hot, sexy, kick ass cop." ___

_"Have you told your dad yet? He's going to be happy you know"___

_"Not yet I am going to wait till after I ask her"___

_"When are you going to ask?"___

_"Friday"___

_"Well all I can say is congrats man. I never thought I would see the day that Shawn Spencer would get married."___

_The whole week Shawn was nervous. He knew Juliet would say yes, they had talked about marriage and kids before, but he was nervous that he would mess it up and ruin one of the happiest days of both of their lives. He paced anxiously in the Psych office knowing his life was about to change forever. Shawn looked at this watch and saw it was time to leave and go pick up Juliet. He turned to Gus before he walked out the door for a few words of last minute encouragement.___

_"Well this is it man. Next time you see me I'll be a happily engaged man."___

_"Good luck Shawn," Gus told him as he pulled him into a hug.___

_"Thanks buddy"___

_Shawn rode his motorcycle to Juliet's apartment. When he arrived he waited for a few moments before he walked up the steps leading to her door. Many thoughts ran through his head. He knew he didn't want to back out as he contemplated his future with her and what was to come. He gathered his thoughts, walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.___

_Shawn and Juliet took her car to the restaurant where they had their first date. Juliet could tell Shawn was nervous all night as he wasn't being his usually chatty self. All that was going through his head was the moment when he would ask her on the beach. He knew it was going to come soon, dinner was almost over and within the next hour he would be engaged. After their dinner was over they began the walk towards the beach where they had shared so many moments before. He knew the time was about to come any minute now.___

_Shawn and Juliet where walking down the beach hand in hand, Shawn's mind on what was about to happen. Juliet could tell something was still up with him.___

_"Shawn are you okay? You've haven't been yourself today"___

_"What I'm fine." Shawn suddenly stopped walking he turned and asked "Jules you know I love you right?"___

_"I know Shawn, I love you to"___

_Shawn took a breath. Well this is it he thought to himself "Jules nine years ago I never thought that I would have a relationship that lasted as long as this. All I wanted in life was to be an eternal bachelor and date lots of women and have nothing but meaningless relationships. Then I met you and everything changed. We have been through so much together shootings, kidnappings and exes. Then after 5 years we finally started dating. This has been the best year and a half of my life. I love you so much" Shawn stopped pulled the ring and got down on one knee. He open the box and asked "Juliet O'Hara will you marry me?"___

_Juliet's eyes went wide when she saw it and a smile spread across her face. "Yes of course" with that Shawn stood up and pulled Juliet into his arms and placed a gentle and passionate kiss upon her lips. The kiss lasted for ages while Shawn slipped the diamond ring on to her finger. ___

_"I love you Jules"___

_"I love you too Shawn." _

_With that their lips met again in another passionate kiss.___

_The next year and a half went by in a haze both busy with work and planning their wedding. When Juliet and Shawn told Henry about their engagement he couldn't be happier that Shawn had finally grown up and found a woman to marry him. Gus was ecstatic that he was going to be Shawn's best man. Chief Vick was stoked that the two had finally realized what they had and were getting married. Her parents were thrilled Juliet had settled down and they would one day have more grandkids. Lassiter still questioned why Juliet fell for Shawn but begrudgingly wished them both good luck.___

_It was also the year Shawn finally got rid of his motorcycle. After a serious accident that landed him in hospital Juliet insisted that Shawn get rid of it and buy a car because she loved him too much to lose him and didn't want a dead fiancé. Shawn agreed and bought a car just like he had promised to in Vancouver on the bridge.___

_The day of the wedding came and Shawn couldn't believe that he was getting married. The past 3 years had seemed like a dream and he would wake up at any time and find out that it was all a lie. Gus, his dad and mum gave him words of advice and Juliet's father had words with Shawn before the wedding welcoming him to the family. They couldn't be happier that Juliet had found love. The entire ceremony was like a blur, Juliet walking down the aisle with her dad, the vows, the rings, and the announcement of them being husband and wife and then the kiss. With that Shawn and Juliet were married. The reception that followed was great their first dance as husband and wife, the food and just enjoying being in the company and all their family and friends. ___

_The week and a half that followed had been one of the best of his life. The beaches of Waiheke Island in New Zealand were absolutely breathtaking. He always knew Juliet wanted to go to Auckland so he saved up and surprised her with a vacation there. The trip over to Waiheke Island was amazing, both enjoying everything they had seen. Especially Rangitoto Island as there wasn't anything like that back home. The whole week there was amazing. They took walks along the beach every day and checking out what was on offer on the island. The last few days were spent seeing the various sights in Auckland such as the Sky tower, Auckland Museum, Auckland Zoo and Juliet even managed to draw Shawn to the Auckland Art gallery._

Opening his eye once again he looked back at the clock he saw the red numbers now glowing 6:57 am. He knew the Juliet would be awake soon. It was their first official day back in Santa Barbara as a married couple. Their flight from Auckland via Los Angeles to Santa Barbara had arrived late afternoon and they were immediately whisked off by Henry for dinner with him and Gus.

The alarm blared at 7am and Shawn wacked it off. He felt his wife turning in his arms and looking up at him with a big smile on her face

"Morning" Juliet's voice was full of sleep

"Morning" Shawn replied. He placed a kiss upon her lips which she reciprocated right away. Shawn pulled away and looked in her eyes "I love you"

"I love you to" She placed another kiss upon her lips. Shawn tried to deepen it but Juliet pulled back.

"Shawn I need to get ready for work I don't think Carlton will be too happy if I am late my first day back."

"Jules, Lassie can wait," Shawn kissed her again

"I really need to get up. I'll make it up to you tonight" she said seductively

Shawn knowing that he wouldn't get Juliet to cave, gave in and pulled her in for one last kiss. She pulled back and left bed to begin to get ready for work with Shawn following behind.

Unfortunately I won't be able to update all the time due to my busy course schedule but I will try an update as often as I can.

Sorry for all the NZ references if you don't get them. They are some really great places in Auckland I have been when I visited.

P.S Waiheke Island is a really beautiful Island off the coast of Auckland in the Hauraki Gulf. Also Rangitoto Island is a volcano not far from New Zealand. Just some facts if you're interested.

The story should start to pick up next chapter; I have just had this in my head for a long time and I wanted to give back story of their relationship that's in my mind. All your favourite characters will make full appearances next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and make sense of the plot so far.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own Psych. All the original characters belong to Steve Franks. The only characters I own are the ones I make up.

A/N If there are any spelling mistakes to you this is how we spell these words in New Zealand.

A/N I deeply apologise for my late update. First off I was busy with assignments, then it I was on summer holidays. So since Psych is back tomorrow here in NZ I thought I would finally update my story.

Shawn leaned back in his chair with his feet on his desk. He was bored out of his mind and Gus was finishing of his route and wasn't due into the office for a while yet. He contemplated calling Juliet or going down to the police station to see her but quickly dismissed that after threats of him having to sleep on the couch for the next week. He remembered her saying something about wanting to catch up on paper work and didn't want him distracting her so he then settled on surfing the internet for anything funny. He pushed his feet off his desk and powered on his laptop. For the next two hours he mindlessly surfed the internet checking every now and then to see for any potential customers or if Gus had come back. Bored after surfing the internet he once again leaned back in his chair and placed his feet on his desk. He then took to throwing his wedding ring up and down to try and pass sometime before lunch when Gus was due back. He became so engrossed in what he was doing that he missed Gus walking in to the office.

"Shawn I would stop that if I were you. Juliet will kill you if you lost your wedding ring after only being married for one and a half weeks"

Shawn jumped when he heard Gus enter he fumbled his ring but quickly caught it again. "Dude way to make up jump" Shawn laughed "Besides what makes you think that I will lose my ring? Shawn then continued to throw it up and down again.

"Shawn with you anything is anything is possible. You manage to lose something one a daily and it usually takes us ages to find. I'm not going to be the one to tell Juliet that her husband has already lost his ring. Look I've finished my route lets go get some lunch then re-open up after."

Nodding his head he pushed chair his back and placed the ring he had been throwing on his desk. "Only if we can have pineapple smoothies" Shawn said with a big smile on his face.

"What else would you have?" Gus replied "If I was you I put your ring back on"

"You said Jules would kill me if I lost it and what more of a safe place then my desk"

"I also think she'll kill you if you don't wear it"

Laughing Shawn ran back to his desk and put it back on. Running back to catch up with Gus he smiled looking forward to his pineapple smoothie.

Shawn caught up with Gus outside as he proceeded to walk to one their regular cafe due to Shawn's obsession with their pineapple smoothies which he usually had 5 of on a weekly basis. Walking into the café a smile was plastered on one of the waitresses seeing her favourite customers return she really had missed them.

"Hey long time, no see" the waitress was smiling "I've missed you where you two have been?'

"Well I don't know what kept my good friend here away" Shawn said slapping Gus on his back "But I was on my honeymoon"

"So will it be your usual then" the waitress smiling seeing the happiness etched on Shawn's face

"You know it. I have been hankering for one your smoothies." Shawn's mouth was foaming he could already taste the sweetness of the pineapple as it slid down his throat.

"And I expect you will be having your usual as well" the waitress turned to Gus and saw him nodding his head "Well that comes to $15.45"

Each paying respectively for their separate lunches and then headed back toward the Psych office.

Carlton walked over to Juliet's desk and saw her head down as she was filling in the paper work that had been neglected for the past week.

"O'Hara have you finished with the Sanchez case yet? I need it on my desk before lunch is over"

Spinning around on her chair Juliet replied "Firstly my last name is now Spencer and I am almost finished it, you will have it soon so please don't try and rush me"

"O'Hara you may be married to Spencer and I accept and acknowledge your marriage I will never ever call you Spencer. Just get the case to me when you're finished" with that Carlton turned back and walked to his desk

Juliet's eyes returned to all the paperwork that lay before her. It would take at least the rest of the day for her to finish and she was beginning to wish that she hadn't told Shawn to stay away she really could use some help and he had help solve over half these cases.

Finishing off the last sentence of the Sanchez case she dropped the pen on her desk and shook her hand to try and take the pain away. Juliet walked to Carlton's desk and handed him the case. She then walked back to her own desk and began to fill in more of the paperwork that lay in front of her when she heard the familiar sound of Chief Vick's voice calling for her and Carlton.

"Detective Lassiter and Spencer lets go a body been founded under the pier near the beach. They are waiting us right now"

A look of horror was etched on Chief Vick's face when she saw the victim and what he looked like. Both Juliet and Carlton saw this and they knew something was wrong.

"Chief, what's going on?" Carlton asked trying to figure out what was wrong with his boss

"He's back I can't believe that he's back"

"Who's back" Juliet asked.

"The Santa Barbara Butcher also known as SBB. He was a serial killer 20 years ago who kidnapped and killed 6 men. They were all kidnapped during the daytime and went missing between 2-4 weeks before he killed them and their body was found. His signature was always the same, he tapes a note to the chest of each victim and at the scene of the kidnapping he leaves a similar note with the name of the previous victim crossed out. I am going to call in Mr Spencer and Mr Guster in on the case. We are going to need all he help we can get."


End file.
